


Ennui

by bexacaust



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:49:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3068564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexacaust/pseuds/bexacaust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More Dualscar. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ennui

_I wear this crown of thorns, upon my liar’s chair…_

 

The battle won, the spoils taken. Their opponent’s ship was left as a burning mass of pitch and resin and wood on a lonely horizon. His crew celebrated and cheered, raising a cry of Dualscar’s name in praise and he closed his eyes.

Those trolls, the slain and maimed and abandoned…. had families. Had homes.

Had lives.

What made him think he had the right to end those lives? He slumped in the chair, an open bottle beside him.

It was rare when he drank, but never a good sign. The small pistol usually on his belt, for combat rather than hunting, sat beside the bottle as well. He took it in his hands, thumb stroking over it.

He dropped it back on the table, heaving a grand sigh and staring at the ceiling.

"Cap’n?", called out the galley-girl as she eased the dor open, "Ca- Oh… Dualscar…"

He looked up at her, and blinked, “Ah, H’llo gelly. I wasn’t expectin’ comp’ny-“

She shook her head, closing the door and moving immediately to his lap; perching lightly upon it so that she could rest his forehead upon her shoulder when she held him tightly.

"Don’t be sad."

"Ah, I’m no’ sad!"

"Don’t lie, either.", she sighed, tickling the edge of his earfins and making him tremble in silent laughter unexpectedly.

He wriggled away, frowning slightly as she laughed and kissed his forehead.

"Come now; its time to celebrate."

"…Gelly, men are dead, how…?"

She shook her head, “Because you are alive. We are all still living Dualscar. That is why we celebrate. Now come along with me!”

She took his hand, pulling him with her.  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=—=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

She died two sweeps later; the ship was boarded in the night. Her screams woke the crew. She died in pain, she died alone. She died broken and battered. Two other crewmembers were killed as well, both young and new and still able to smile.

That was the day Dualscar went mad. The kind of insanity they hadn’t seen in sweeps from the usually calm captain. Crewmates ran for cover as crazed swears were howled in a highland accented Alternian; as the wet sounds of flesh being torn echoed into the air.

Dualscar ordered the remains tossed overboard to feed the beasts of the water. Spattered in colors that dried softly into silks and onto armor; his eyes still feral.

He mourned that day with violence.


End file.
